


Twenty-four seven

by SilentRain91



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-25 14:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14380140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentRain91/pseuds/SilentRain91
Summary: Kara works at a pet shop and a cute little girl keeps entering the shop. The little girl really wants a cat and of course Kara wants to make that happen, but she forgets a detail in the process.





	1. Chapter 1

Kara was filling up the low shelves behind the register when the little bell above the door of the shop jingled. She spun around with a smile already plastered onto her face; half because it was a part of her job to greet customers with a smile and half because she was overall a smiley person. Her smile spread further when she saw who the customer was.

It was a little girl she would place at somewhere between four and six years old. Her raven locks reached a little past her shoulders and there was a red ribbon tied in her hair. She was wearing a black dress and red patent leather shoes with a brand-new shine to them.

The little girl’s lips crumpled into a pout. She stared down at her shoes, tipping them to the side.

Kara leaned over the register, noticing the strap from one of the little girl’s shoes had broken off. “Hey, sweetie,” she said, walking around the register. “Is something the matter?” she asked while she crouched down in front of her.

The little girl looked up at Kara with big green eyes. Her eyes were wet with tears.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay,” Kara said, putting her hands on the girl’s shoulders, smiling at her. “Let’s have a look at your shoes, hm?”

The little girl nodded and Kara lifted her up, putting her down on the counter of the register.

“Hmm, let’s see,” Kara said, rummaging around. “I believe I have some duck-tape around here somewhere. Are you here alone?”

The little girl shook her head.

“You must be shy,” Kara said, finding the duck-tape. She tore off a small strip and taped the strap of the little girl’s shoe back in place. It wasn’t exactly ideal, but it was just a temporary solution. She didn’t want to end up having a crying child in the shop.

The little girl stretched her arms out, like she knew Kara was about to put her down again.

“Not shy to be picked up,” Kara noted, smiling at how the child didn’t even fuss. “Did you come here to see the animals?”

“Yes,” the little girl answered, and her tiny voice had to be the cutest thing Kara ever heard in her life.

“Ah, you speak,” Kara replied, chuckling. “I’m Kara, what’s your name?”

The little girl ran over to the bunnies and the hamsters. The look on her face was similar to that of a child getting a scoop of ice cream.

Kara eyed the cute little girl, but before she could even learn her name, someone else entered the shop and scooped the girl up. “Hey,” she called out when the little girl was kicking her legs and making sounds of complaints.

The woman who was about to walk out with the little girl turned around and raised an eyebrow at Kara. “Yes?”

Kara took a step closer. It was possible the woman was the girl’s mother, though she couldn’t be certain of that. The little girl was kicking too much in the arms of the brunette with hazel eyes for her to really trust this situation.

“I can’t let you walk out of here with her,” Kara said as calmly as possible, to which both eyebrows of the woman went up. “Are you related to her?”

“I’m her aunt,” the woman answered with an amused twinkle in her eyes. “My name is Sam, I’m her mother’s best friend, who definitely did not lose sight of this little cutiepie for a minute,” she explained, tickling the little girl, who squealed in response. “Thank you…”

“Kara,” Kara filled in. “But I don’t understand why you’re thanking me.”

“For ensuring I’m not some kidnapper. Her mother would go bananas if she lost her little munchkin.”

After a few more words, Kara watched them leave. Over the next weeks, she kept seeing the little girl enter the shop, always to check out the animals.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Pussycat, pussycat, I love you,” Kara sang in the lowest voice she could muster.

Kara’s co-worker and lifelong friend Imra chortled.

“Yes, I do,” Kara continued to sing happily.

Imra shook her head with a bemused smile on her face. “Not that your singing voice isn’t lovely-”

Kara feigned a dramatic gasp. “Are you implying my voice isn’t lovely when I’m not singing?”

“-but do you really have to sing that song just because we got a litter of kittens?”

“Um yes?? It was the first cat song I could think of.”

“It’s a pussy song alright,” Imra said, snorting. “Not the kind of pussy you’re thinking, but knock yourself out.”

“Not the kind of pu-oh… Oh,” Kara replied, feeling her cheeks heat up.

Imra opened her mouth to say something, but then the bell above the door jingled.

Green eyes went round at the sight of kittens. Little legs were moving and tiny fingers clenched on unclenched repeatedly. The little girl stopped short in front of Imra and tipped her head back, looking up at Imra.

“Hi there,” Imra said with a sweet smile. “I’m Imra.”

Kara frowned as the little girl sprinted out of the shop. It was odd because despite the little girl’s shyness, she seemed okay with her and Imra was friendly, so it was confusing.

As soon as the little girl had left the shop, she entered again, holding Sam’s hand, ducking into her side.

“She didn’t expect there to be two of you today,” Sam said, running her hand through the little girl’s raven locks. “Lizzy finds one on one easier.”

“Lizzy,” Kara noted, so that was the little girl’s name.

“I was just leaving, my shift’s over,” Imra announced, and Kara looked at her indignantly because no it wasn’t. “Bye, Kara,” she said, giving Kara a subtle wink when Sam wasn’t looking.

Kara face-palmed, because this was so not whatever it was her friend was thinking. She knew that jerk had been trying to set her up with dates lately, claiming that to get over James, she had to get under someone else. James was her ex with whom she split ways when she realized he still had feelings for Lucy, his ex. She was over him, really, she was. It happened months ago and she had dated… kind of.

Okay, Kara had gone on one date since and called it quits, but in her defense, that date was terrible. The guy she had gone out with had ordered her a salad, like??? She wanted a real, full meal, thank you very much, not some vegetables she could push in her hollow tooth. When she ordered a serving of fries he had the audacity to reach out and eat from her plate. Like no, mister salad, eat the salad instead and keep your hands off of those fries. That was only scraping the surface of the horrible, not worth repeating ever again, date.

“Careful, baby,” Sam warned Lizzy, who was lifting one of the kittens into her arms.

Kara snapped back to reality. “How old is she?” she curiously asked Sam while Lizzy cooed over the kittens.

“She’s turning five soon,” Sam answered with a soft sigh. “Do you own this shop?”

“I wish, but no, I don’t. I just work here.”

Kara was glad her boss wasn’t around, considering her boss wasn’t too keen on children coming in to play with the pets, not that it was tolerated from adults either. To her boss, this shop was all about business and her boss believed children scared the animals. The purring kitten in Lizzy’s arms begged to differ though.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lizzy sauntered into the shop with a smile on her face. There was a sparkle in her eyes and since she was way too young to be pregnant, she seemed to be hiding something under her shirt.

“Hey, welcome to the shop,” Kara said with one of her brightest smiles. She was mindful of her boss being at the shop today, her boss who was looking at Lizzy like he was ready to usher her outside if she so much as touched a single thing.

“What do you have under your shirt?” Kara’s boss asked Lizzy with a gruff tone. “You better not be stealing or I will call the police.”

Kara huffed, because come on, Lizzy obviously walked in like that and she wasn’t a thief. She shut herself up when her boss glared at her.

Lizzy’s smile dropped. She ducked her head and shyly revealed a piggy bank from underneath her shirt. She stood on her tippy toes, barely managing to push her piggy bank onto the counter of the register.

“I want to buy a cat,” Lizzy mumbled.

Before Kara could even do or say anything, her boss turned the piggy bank upside down and shook the money out of it. She could tell immediately it was just some pocket change, nowhere near enough money to buy a cat.

“That’s not enough money, unless you’re buying a fish,” Kara’s boss informed Lizzy. “We don’t sell to children, get out of my shop.”

“B-but…it’s my birthday,” Lizzy replied, eyes wide and sad, lip quivering.

“B-but I don’t care,” Kara’s boss stated coldly.

A fist clenched around Kara’s heart. She felt so bad for the little girl and her boss was being unnecessarily mean. It was unfortunate he happened to be around. She enjoyed working at this shop because of the animals and because Imra worked shifts here as well, but Mike made it less fun. Earlier he had given her an aggravated speech of how she couldn’t swap shifts with Imra as she pleased without his permission. Imra had been kind enough to swap, considering she expected Lizzy to show up, as she always did.

Lizzy sniffled and left the shop.

“She’s just a little girl,” Kara said to her boss, shocked by what just happened.

“This is not some kind of make a wish shop, Kara,” Mike replied icily. “Children shouldn’t be here,” he said, and Kara wanted to remind him this was a pet shop. Plenty of children either had a pet or wanted a pet. “I should put up a no children allowed sign.”

Kara sighed, honestly wondering how someone like her boss wound up with a shop like this. Not only did Mike have problems with children, he also wasn’t fond of animals, which was absurd.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The next day Kara wasn’t sure if she was ever going to see Lizzy again, but then like clockwork, the bell jingled. This time instead of walking in, Lizzy poked her head around the door, curiously peering inside.

“It’s okay, sweetie,” Kara assured her with a smile. “The boogeyman isn’t here today.”

Lizzy giggled at that. She walked inside and walked all the way up to the register.

Kara had to look over it so she could still catch a glimpse of the little girl.

“I brought an extra dollar,” Lizzy said, fishing money out of her pockets. “Auntie Sam gave it to me for candy, but I saved it. Can I buy a cat now?”

It was still nowhere near enough, but Kara stepped around the counter and smiled down at Lizzy. “Actually,” she said, crouching down. “It’s your lucky day because today everyone who had a birthday this week gets a cat for free.”

The genuine smile and surprise on Lizzy’s face warmed Kara’s heart. She didn’t mind paying for a cat out of her own pocket, not when it made this little girl happy.

“Come,” Kara said, beckoning Lizzy over to where she kept the kittens. “You can choose one.”

Kara was surprised when Lizzy immediately reached for a black kitten. Black cats were often harder to sell because some people believed they were bad luck or didn’t deem them pretty enough.

Lizzy absolutely beamed. “Thank you. This is the bestest birthday ever.”

Observing Lizzy for a moment, Kara wondered why she didn’t have children of her own. Probably because she was single as a pringle.

“Happy birthday, sweetie,” Kara said, also giving her a collar for free for her cat. “Take good care of him, okay?” she asked, smiling while Lizzy bobbed her head enthusiastically. “Did you pick a name yet?”

“Snowball,” Lizzy answered, hugging the kitten.

Kara hoped this wasn’t the last time she would see the cute little girl enter the shop, since it made her job much more pleasant, though at the same time she didn’t want Lizzy to run into her boss again. Oftentimes she asked herself why she worked for a tyrant, but then she took a look around the shop and found her answer.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Kara, I presume.”

Kara was closing the shop and jumped up at the sudden voice. It was a pleasant voice, but she had no idea someone snuck up on her. “Um yes, that’s me,” she confirmed, dropping the keys when her eyes met familiar greens.

The woman who was standing next to Kara had raven locks, tied up in a high ponytail and her eyes…she had definitely seen those before. Her jaw dropped when it hit her who this woman was. Everyone in the city knew this woman. How had she not noticed the striking resemblances before?

“From the look on your face, I’m guessing you know who I am, but in case you don’t, my name is Lena, Lena Luthor.”

Kara picked up her jaw. “Kara Danvers,” she managed to say.

“Miss Danvers,” Lena said, and oh that voice made Kara want to sin. “Imagine my surprise when I came home today and found out my daughter now has a cat.”

Kara’s eyes widened, because no, no, no. She hadn’t stopped to think she couldn’t just let a little girl take a pet home without knowing if her mother was okay with it.

“My daughter told me what happened and I know what you did.”

“Miss Luthor, I…I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to overstep and I should have asked your permission. It wasn’t very professional of me.”

“Kara, please,” Lena interrupted with a smile, and oh Kara liked hearing Lena say her name and that smile, oh wow. “I came here to thank you, though words will simply not suffice. You showed my daughter kindness and as her mother, seeing my baby girl happy makes me happy. I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me sometime.”

“Food?” Kara asked, ears perking up. She could feel her hunger building at the prospect of food and okay, Lena was laughing and she really wanted to hear her laugh more. “Yes, I’d love to have dinner with you, Miss Luthor.”

“Just Lena,” Lena corrected with a polite smile.

“I’d love to have dinner with you, just Lena.”

Lena smiled and shook her head. “Are you always such a dork?”

“16/7,” Kara answered, chuckling when Lena raised an eyebrow. “I sleep the other eight hours. So um dinner, when does it suit you? I’m available pretty much every night.”

“Would it be too straightforward of me if I were to say tonight?”

“Tonight sounds perfect, it’s a date,” Kara blurted out without thinking. “I…I mean… err, it’s an agreement, an accord, an arrangement if you will,” she said awkwardly.

Lena chortled and handed Kara a card with an address scribbled onto it. “Eight pm?” she asked, smiling when Kara nodded. “It’s a date,” she said, winking.

Kara’s mouth was agape as Lena’s form retreated. Wow okay, she had a date with Lena Luthor.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Lena stood in front of her full-length mirror, scrutinizing the third outfit she pulled on. Her first outfit had been a blouse and a pair of jeans she found somewhere at the back of her closet, but then she reminded herself she wasn’t fond of jeans, hence they were at the back of her closet in the first place. The second outfit she had tried on was strapless and too much of a low cut for a first date. Revealing a bit of skin was okay, good even, but she had to leave something to the imagination.

Sam pushed the door open and whistled. “Looking smexy, Lee,” she said, nodding her head while her eyes sized Lena up.

Lena chanced another glance at the mirror. She was wearing a black dress. It was between casual and classy, revealing a hint of her cleavage, just enough to tease. She topped it off with killer heels that made her legs and her ass look better and as the cherry on top, she applied red lipstick of course.

“Red lipstick again,” Sam noted. “Can’t say I’m surprised.”

“It’s pretty much my signature and you know it.”

“You should let Kara know, too,” Sam replied with a naughty grin and a wink. “You can use your lipstick to sign her.”

“It’s a first date, you know,” Lena pointed out with a shake of her head, though in all honesty, it had crossed her mind as well. “Ten inch heels or fifteen inch heels?”

“Ten if you want to be remotely comfortable, fifteen if you want to trip,” Sam said making quotation marks with her fingers, “and have Kara catch you.”

“Well that’s simply preposterous, Sam,” Lena huffed. “I can wear ten inch heels _and_ trip.”

“I told you you’d like her. I called it.”

Lena rolled her eyes because hearing Sam nag for weeks how she had to meet the young woman who worked at the pet shop didn’t mean she was automatically going to like her. Granted, her best friend had great taste in women and Kara had been kind to her daughter, and had gone out of her way to make her baby girl smile.

“Are you wearing underwear under your dress?” Sam asked, walking over to Lena’s drawer. “I know you’ve got some sexy lingerie in here.”

Lena gasped. “That’s why you insisted on lingerie shopping a week ago,” she said as the penny dropped. Her best friend was so damn sneaky. “I should have known you had an ulterior motive.”

“You’re saying I didn’t want to spend quality time with my best friend?” Sam replied, grinning, holding a hand to her chest. “I’m wounded.”

“You saw me half-naked, you’ll get over it.”

“So, are you wearing panties?”

“Sam!”

They quieted down when Lizzy walked into the room.

“Mommy,” Lizzy said, peering up at her mother.

“Yes, apple of my eye?”

Lizzy’s eyes moved up and down. “Why are you dressed like that?”

“We have a guest tonight, sweetie,” Lena answered with a soft smile. “Remember I told you Kara is coming over for dinner?”

“Oh yes!” Lizzy cheered, grinning from ear to ear. “You look really pretty, mommy.”

“Awe, thank you, my little munchkin.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

The second the doorbell rung, Lizzy made a beeline for the door. Lena chuckled at her daughter’s eagerness to let Kara in. She always told Lizzy not to open the door, no matter who was on the other side, but she may as well have given her a dose of sugar when she mentioned Kara.

“Hi,” Lizzy said, smiling up at Kara. “My mommy’s inside and she looks really pretty for you.”

Lena gasped, because oh my god, she couldn’t believe her five year old sold her out like that. The sound of Kara’s laughter reverberated through her, pulling a smile from her lips.

“Hey, sweetie,” Kara said to Lizzy, crouching down to hug her. “How is Snowball doing?”

“Good, he eats a lot. He’s going to get really fat like Garfield. Mommy said we are going to buy him his own house.”

“Cat house,” Lena corrected, walking up to them. “Hello, Kara,” she said with a smile. “You look…” She sized Kara up, taking notice of the skirt and the blouse she had on. “Good,” she added finally.

“Thank you,” Kara replied with a smile that made Lena’s smile grow. “And Lizzy was right, you do look really pretty.”

“You’ll have to excuse me for not mentioning Lizzy was going to be here.”

“Don’t be silly, she’s your daughter, so I’m not surprised she lives here.”

That wasn’t quite what Lena meant, but okay. “I’ll be putting her to bed soon, she just wanted to say hi and see you, because apparently seeing you five days a week at the shop wasn’t enough,” she said, looking down at her daughter, who ducked her head.

“Oh, five days definitely isn’t enough,” Kara said, surprising Lena with her words. “I wouldn’t mind seeing this little cutie every day.”

Lizzy giggled when Kara tickled her sides.

Lena watched curiously. Her daughter wasn’t quick to take a shine to someone, though she could see why Lizzy liked Kara. It was just so easy to like this sunshine of a woman. “I forgot to ask if you are allergic to anything,” she said as she wandered into the kitchen.

“Only broccoli,” Kara said, making a face. “And some other vegetables,” she added.

“My, my, are you saying you’re not going to eat your vegetables after I spent my blood, sweat and tears creating a delicious nutritious meal?”

“I’ll eat anything you’ve made,” Kara said, and it sounded like a promise. “Depending on which vegetables, my face might look like this though,” she said, before pulling a face that showed nothing but cringe.

“That’s… descriptive,” Lena replied, a little amused. “You know, you’d set a poor example for Lizzy.”

“Say that again when I devour two plates.”

Lena raised an eyebrow. “Healthy appetite, I take it.”

“I work out a lot, so I burn most of the calories at the gym.”

Lena’s eyes involuntarily lowered, wondering what kind of body Kara was hiding underneath her clothes. Okay, she had to keep her thirst in check. So what if she hadn’t been with anyone in years? “Would you like something to drink?” she asked, opening her refrigerator. “I have a little bit of everything.”

Lena might have gone shopping to prepare and perhaps she bought at least ten different kind of beverages in the hope she also had one Kara liked to drink. This was a date and she aimed to impress at least a little bit.

“Um, sure,” Kara answered, smiling. “Do you have club soda?”

Lena paused, eyes wide as she looked at the contents of her refrigerator. No club soda. Why didn’t she think of that? She even had seven up, for crying out loud. “Well, no, but I can give you a glass of water and blow bubbles in it with a straw if that helps,” she answered jokingly.

“Sorry, that was inappropriate,” Lena said, feeling awkward and mildly embarrassed she even said that.

Kara chuckled. “Anything is fine, really. Don’t sweat it, Lena.”

“I want lemonade,” Lizzy said, making a pouty face.

“Ooh, lemonade sounds good,” Kara said.

“Lemonade it is,” Lena said, though she wasn’t too keen on letting her daughter have sugar this late when she was supposed to go to bed. “Bedtime after, okay, my little munchkin?”

“Okay, mommy,” Lizzy replied, scooping her kitten up. “Snowball is going to sleep in my room,” she told Kara with a smile. “We’re going to cuddle.”

“Cuddles are the best,” Kara said, petting Snowball, who was purring.

“My mommy reads the best bedtime stories. If you ask nicely, she’ll read you one, too.”

“Thanks for the tip, sweetie.”

“My mommy is single.”

“Oh, that’s good to know,” Kara chuckled while Lena groaned.

Lena wondered if Sam had intercepted her daughter at any point to put her up to this, because this was definitely the kind of stunt her best friend would pull. She had worked Sam out of the door a while ago, but she hadn’t expected Lizzy was going to act like a tiny wingwoman of sorts. This was a date, so of course she was single.

“Do you like my mommy?”

“Lemonade,” Lena interrupted, hoping that would silence her daughter.

“Umm, I think so,” Kara answered, pushing her glasses higher up her nose. “Your mother seems very nice.”

“Auntie Sam said if you like her than you have to put a rin-”

“Bedtime,” Lena said, but her interruption came too late. Thankfully, Kara seemed humored by it all rather than annoyed. “For the record, I had no idea she would say such things,” she informed Kara.

“It’s quite alright. My friends would have done the same. They’re horrible in the most amazing way.”

“Glad we’re on the same page,” Lena said, relieved Kara laughed it off. “I’m just going to tuck Lizzy in and read her a bedtime story, and then I’ll be back.”

“By all means, take your time.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena’s fork was mid-air, her potato dropped back onto her plate while she struggled not to gape at Kara.

The blue-eyed blonde was shoveling forkfuls of food into her mouth and it was her second serving, so she hadn’t been kidding about her appetite.

Lena didn’t mind in the slightest when someone had a particular healthy appetite. She wasn’t looking for someone who quietly chewed on some salad as if a woman wasn’t allowed to eat. She liked how Kara wasn’t hiding who she was. The way Kara ate was different from how she was raised. She chewed slower than Kara did while Kara pretty much inhaled her food.

Kara must have caught Lena staring, because she abruptly stopped eating. “Do I have something on my face?” she asked, eyebrows knitted together, already feeling around before Lena could answer.

Lena pondered saying yes. “Aside from your glasses, gorgeous eyes, cute nose and kissable lips?” she replied with a confident smile, though she hoped that wasn’t too much.

Kara’s lips curled into a smile. “Kissable lips?” she asked, and god, why did Lena had to say kissable? “Maybe you’ll find out,” she said, blushing.

Lena’s interest piqued at that. “I’ll look forward to it, then,” she replied, certainly not opposed to the idea of sharing a kiss. “Would you like some more food?” she asked, glad she cooked more than enough.

She thought she cooked too much, thought she had overdone it, but Kara’s appetite proved her wrong. It was a good thing she cooked for four people rather than for two, given Kara easily ate for two or three people by herself, from the looks of it.

“Oh no, thank you, this is more than enough,” Kara answered, glancing down at her plate. “It tastes amazing, even the beans.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Lena replied, happy her food didn’t make Kara cringe. “So, the pet shop,” she said, more than a little curious. “From what I heard, your boss is, how do I put this…unfriendly.”

“Mike is a jerk,” Kara said with a sigh, and Lena couldn’t agree more. “I’m sorry he was so mean to Lizzy, I’m guessing you heard about that.”

“I have,” Lena confirmed, feeling a flare of anger towards Kara’s boss.

“He’s awful, but he’s not around that much and I really like the shop. I love animals, so I keep it up for them and one of my friends works there, too, which also helps. In life you have to take the good with the bad.”

While what Kara was saying wasn’t wrong, Lena didn’t fully agree. Mike’s behavior towards her daughter was absolutely intolerable and she wasn’t going to leave it at that. Lizzy loved visiting the pet shop and she wasn’t going to let some pathetic excuse of a man take that away from her baby girl.

“I made some phone calls earlier,” Lena revealed, placing her cutlery atop her plate. “I’m buying the pet shop, along with every shop in the same street,” she said, and of course a restraining order for Mike would be in order as well, just to keep the garbage out.

Kara’s jaw dropped. “Buying?” she asked, failing entirely to hide her shock. “What does that mean for the people working at the shops you’re buying?”

“Not much will change for them, other than the fact they’ll be getting a raise.”

“You’re going through all of this trouble for your daughter?”

Lena also slightly did it so Kara didn’t have to work for an asshole, but yes, her daughter was the main reason why. “This is nothing major, compared to the amusement park I bought for her a year ago,” she revealed, chuckling while Kara gaped at her. “I only have one child, she’s my everything and I can buy her anything, so I’m allowed to spoil her.

“I suppose if I had a child and the means to afford anything, I wouldn’t be so different. Um, you mentioned you’re buying all the shops in the street of the pet shop. Does that by any chance include the Chinese restaurant on the corner of the street where they sell potstickers and does it by any chance include a discount for anyone who works in the same street?”

“It does include the Chinese restaurant,” Lena confirmed, eyes full of mirth. “The latter can certainly be arranged. How does a thirty percent discount sound?”

“I think I might fall in love with you,” Kara answered, grinning. “Food is the key to my heart.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena lingered at her door while Kara was about to take her leave.

“I had a good time tonight,” Kara said, blushing, fumbling with her glasses. “Can we… do you want to… err, maybe, if you’re not too busy, have another date sometime? It’s okay if you’re too busy or if you don’t want to. It’s just that, I like you, talking to you and spending time getting to know you, I mean.”

“A second date sounds perfect,” Lena replied, smiling and she noticed Kara lingered. There was hesitation in those blue eyes, as if Kara wasn’t quite sure where to go from here. She wasn’t an expert either. Did people still kiss on the first date?

“Golly, I look forward to it,” Kara said, blushing more when Lena chuckled. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to the corner of Lena’s mouth, just for a split second.

Lena’s lips parted in a silent gasp. The touch, while brief, lingered. She curled her fingers around Kara’s wrist and pulled her closer. “Is this okay?” she asked, so close she could almost feel her lips against her own.

“Lena,” Kara whispered, gulping.

“Yes, Kara?” Lena asked, worried she had gone too far.

“I think I’m going to kiss you.”

“I think I want you to,” Lena whispered, smiling as Kara closed the gap between them.

The press of Kara’s lips was tentative and seeking, and Lena had the feeling she wanted this lovable dork around twenty-four seven.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short piece I've had floating around for a while now and finally got around writing it.


End file.
